


When two worlds collide

by Captain_impala



Category: Marvel, Punisher, SPN, Supernatural, netflix punisher
Genre: Angst, Crossover, F/M, Fluff, Jealous Dean, Past dean/reader, Sammy just misses his friend, Smut, Vampires, ish, jealous frank, platonic sam/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-10 02:17:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17417132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_impala/pseuds/Captain_impala
Summary: After a bad breakup you move to Hell’s Kitchen to get away and start over but no matter how far you run your past always catches up with you





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> So anything in bold is a flashback  
> There will be smut if future chapters

I never thought I’d find love again, after having my heart shredded by the man I loved I thought I’d close off and not let anyone in.  
That was definitely how things would go for me.  
I never was the type for Cliché romcom bull, No to me that was boring I needed excitement, I needed danger.  
I got all of that and more the day he came into my life.

**It’s a common story for the town we live in, I was walking home from work when I got pushed into an alleyway by a man in a mask with a gun.**  
**Normally I can handle myself but I’m a little rusty so I wasn’t as quick as I should have been.**  
**He was new at this, I could tell, his hands shook as he pointed the gun at me, and he rambled different things at me like he didn’t know what to do.**  
**first, he wanted my jewelry I wasn’t wearing anything of value, just a few amulets and charms.**  
**Then he wanted my wallet and purse, the idiot hadn’t noticed that I didn’t carry a purse.**  
**I was planning out my attack when a man dropped from the roof about us to land behind the mugger.**  
**I could see him before my mugger did, he was broad and definitely built, and looked downright scary, but his eyes had this soft sadness about them that actually made me feel safer if that was even possible in this situation.**

**“Hey! Asshole, why don’t ya pick on somebody your own size!” He says.**  
**His deep gravelly voice bouncing off the brick walls around us making the mugger turn around to face him.**  
**I hear a shot ring off and see the left side of the second man move back about six inches, he looks down at the shoulder that just took the blow and his face hardens, his blunt nose scrunched as his fists tighten.**  
**He takes three large steps towards the first man and he instantly makes contact with his face, sending him back a few feet to land on his back unconscious, he moves forward as if to continue the fight when my body moves on its own to stop him.**  
**My hand is firmly around his bicep and I feel it twitch under my hand and I know he’s just letting himself be held back by me so I speak up.**

**“Hey come on, he’s out, I’ll call the cops we can leave and get that arm looked at. And then I’ll buy you a cup of coffee, I won’t take no for an answer”**

**“Nah, I’ve had worse don’t worry about it” his gaze goes down where my Hand is still on his arm so I quickly pull back**

**“Yeah so have I doesn’t mean this looks any less painful. What’s your name tough guy?”**  
**He looks at me and I can tell he’s debating on if he should say or not**

**“Let’s see how that coffee goes and I might just tell ya”**  
**The smirk he gives me makes my cheeks warm up and I can feel my heart skip a beat or two.**

**“Ok fine but I’m not going to a restaurant with blood pouring out of you”**

**I patched him up on a park bench, he may have saved me but I wasn’t about to take a dangerous stranger (that I don’t even know that name of) to my apartment.**  
**His wound wasn’t bad, it just grazed him but I still careful bandaged it before we went for the promised coffee.**  
**We ended up talking till the early morning hours really hitting it off till I noticed the time, luckily I didn’t have to be to work in the morning but I still had worked a full day already, and at this point, even the coffee wasn’t keeping me alert anymore.**  
**When he offered to walk me home I wasn’t sure, but the shy smile he gave made me cave, I hadn’t let anyone in for so long, not even making friends, that having a person to talk to and that I connected to was rare enough I didn’t want to pass it up.**  
**So I let him walk me home, he was walking down the hallway to leave when I realized we forgot some very important information.**  
**“Hey! What about that name?!” I say down after him**

**He turned around once more with that damn smirk that made me weak “it’s frank!” And with that, he walked away.**

**I started seeing him hanging around a lot, occasionally he’d be waiting on the steps of my building in the morning and he’d walk me to work, other times when I worked late he’d walk me home.**  
**This went on for a while till he finally asked me out, of course, I said yes, and the rest is history.**

I laid here tonight wrapped up in his big safe arms thinking of how we met and how lucky I was he saved me that night, lucky because I met him.  
We had been together for two years now, yes things were difficult considering who he was, and yes I knew about that.  
He knew about my past too, for the most part, we both avoided talking about past relationships, him for obvious reason and me because I had no reason to bring up the pain I barely got over.

“Your thinkin’ is keeping me up sweet cheeks, what’s going through that head of yours?” I hear as his arm tightened around me and he pushed his face to the back of my neck.

“Just thinking about you, about us, how wonderful you are. But you have recon in the morning go back to sleep baby.” I feel him smile but he doesn’t say anything else and his breathing soon slowed indicating he fell asleep.  
Frank and I both had our nightmares, past lives always come back to the surface but having each other kept a lot at bay.  
However, tonight is not one of those nights.  
I know it’s a dream but I can’t seem to bring myself out of it, I’m relieving that last night, the last fight, the last hunt before I got out, got out for good and I never looked back.

**It was supposed to be easy, it looked to be a vampire, wrong! I wished it was a vampire, they were where I excelled, but not it turned out to be a demon, a demon with hellhounds.**  
**It was too much for just the three of us to handle, we all had major injuries, but I took the most of it.**  
**I wound up cornered by one of the hounds, it sliced deep over my right thigh and then the big one, four close claw marks spanning from my right collarbone over my chest and stomach to the top of my left hip.**  
**I passed out fairly quickly after that but soon woke up as I was being carried into the room.**  
**Dean was laying on the bed across from me, rags with pressure held to various parts of his rather beaten self.**  
**Sam leaned over me, stitching me up with one eye closed because of the blood draining down his face and shaky hands due to the blood rushing out of the wound on his arm and head.**  
**“ Wh-what happened?” I cough out**

**“You were stupid that’s what. You almost got yourself killed and almost took me and Sammy with you! You’re benched, I never should have let you come with us, I knew you’d screw things up!”**  
**Dean screamed before slamming the bathroom door behind him.**

**Sam finished my stitches and looked up to me, he noticed the tears and decided to speak up.**  
**“He’s just scared, he doesn’t mean it, he’ll calm down soon. Now can you patch me up before I pass out?” He said handing me the needle and alcohol to sanitize**

**He was wrong though, it took two weeks till I healed enough to move on my own and dean continued to be short to me, no matter the question I always got a one-word reply. I felt as if my own boyfriend hated me and couldn’t stand being around me anymore, the pit in my stomach grew too much to bear, so the second I was good enough to be on my own I left and ended it all.**  
**I kept in contact with sam for a few weeks till it finally became too much and I had to cut him out too, Sam knew I was in New York now, trying to live normally but the last he heard of me was three and a half years ago.**

 

I woke up shaking, but I wasn’t the one shaking, it was Frank trying to wake me and pull me from the nightmares that plagued me.  
“Shh, it’s ok I’ve got you, you’re safe now” He places a kiss against my head and pulls me to him, but we soon lay down.  
“Was it the same one?” He whispers tracing the four pale lines on my chest.

“It’s always the same one, I can never escape it and I can never change it” I mumble back

“That’s how nightmares are, but look around you, that nightmare isn’t here anymore, just you and me.” He kisses over my shoulder and then my cheek  
“Do you want me to stay home in the morning?”

“No this is important, you do your work and I’ll just go for a walk, maybe to the park.”

I fell back to sleep soon after and I woke up to an empty bed as expected. I got up and got dressed going for a run.  All through the day I feel as though I’m being watched but every time I Look there’s no one there, this has happened before and it turned out to be frank, he likes to do this sometimes to make sure I’m safe and Also because he gets curious about what I do when I’m just alone.

After my run I went to the park as promised, I sat near the pond and relaxed in the sun, watching as the ducks would bob and dive for different insects. My phone rings and I see the picture I snuck of frank it was as he was cooking, wearing a big goofy grin and my apron over his chest and smile at the thought I answer.

“Hey baby, how was your day?”

“It was ok, missed you though, wanted to see how you’re doing after last night”

“Oh I’m fine Frankie, I’m here on our bench watching the ducks”

“Ok good, I’ll be done in an hour, did you want me to meet you there or just head home?”

“Probably home, I’ve been out enough today and I feel like cleaning now”

“I’ll be there soon then, be safe”

“You too” We ended the call and I started walking home when I saw my next door neighbor looking frantically from side to side.

“Mrs. Knox? What’s wrong?” I ask as grab her hands

“I’ve been looking for you, there are some men, strange men I’ve never seen around before in your apartment,” she says pointing up

“Ok, go inside lock the door, I’ll call Frank before we freak out and farther” I try to keep her calm and get her safe

{frank, get home, Mrs. Knox said there are men in the apartment. I’m going to try and sneak up the fire escape and get more information} I send a quick text, I don’t get a response but I know he’s on his way. I wait five minutes so he can have a chance to get here but then start slowly going up the ladder so it doesn’t rattle and alert them. We live on the top floor so it takes me a few minutes to get up there and by the time I make it I see frank lean over the top. He motions for me to keep quiet as he crawls over the side, crouching next to me we look inside and don’t spot anyone so he pulls his knife from his boot and expertly unlocks the window. He moves in first, checking the room to make sure there’s not one in there and then he lifts me in. I grab my gun out of my bedside table we work together to clear the rest of the apartment.

We’re in the hallway leading to the kitchen when we hear voices. “ I’m telling you this is the right place, do you know anyone else who has a jar of green olives without the brine?” The voice says and Frank looks to me as if asking if I know who it is, I just give him a shrug in answer.      

 Frank charges in first and I’m close behind, but what I see before me knocks the air from my lungs. “Sam? Dean?”


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and frank have to deal with the men in your apartment

Frank charges in first and I’m close behind, but what I see before me knocks the air from my lungs.  
“Sam? Dean?” I question of what I see is actually real. 

“Hi’ya sweetheart.” Dean says with a cocky grin. 

“Dean we literally have guns on us right now, don’t provoke her.” Sam says and I lower mine that I have pointed at him. 

“You know them?” Frank asks looking between the men and me. 

“I used to but it’s been a long time. What are you doing here? How did you get in my apartment?” I ramble 

“Well we kinda have a case up here and needed some help so I looked up your address, glad to see you haven’t lost your touch though” Sam explains 

“Well you’re out of luck, I got out of the life, I’m not good at it remember? and you both need to leave,” I say while glaring at dean 

“Oh come on, a case with vampires and me, how can you resist?” Dean finally speaks up 

“All the more reason to say no. Do you want me to get rid of them?” Frank says and I notice he still has his gun drawn.

“Babe put the gun down, it’s ok.” I say placing my hand over his.  
“So what’s so bad about this case that you have to come to drag me back in?” I turn back to sam

“Well as we said there’s a big nest up here, but we aren’t quite sure they’re all vamps. Things just aren’t completely adding up, that’s where you come in, if you’ll help us that is.” He practically begs with just that look he gets, and he knows he’s doing it too.

“How so?” Pulling up a chair I get ready to take notes of the different things he already knows.

“Well, for one thing, their eating habits are wrong, they only take two kids, a boy, and girl around the age of 16, on the night of the 15th.”He looks confused as he puts all the information out there.

“I know what kind of a world you lived in before we met, but can you be a little less casual about this? I mean, talking about vampires like it’s the family down the street is just wrong.” Frank looks at us like we’ve grown extra heads. 

“Says the man who took out multiple major crime rings, and prison gangs by himself”I point out and that gets a grin from him. 

“ Who the hell are you hanging out with these days?” Dean asks and I realize I haven't introduced anyone yet.

“ Ok boys, you've got me hooked, but let's move to the living room and we can go over the details and get to know each other.” I motion to the couch in the next room

“ But we already know each other really well, remember?” Dean says while pulling his bottom lip between his teeth.

“Dean that’s in the past, I'm with Frank now.” The glare I shoot his way shuts him up for now.  
“Frank can I talk to you a minute?” I ask moving to our bedroom 

“What’s up, are you ready for me to get rid of them?” Frank asks looking all to pleased to do it 

“No frank I was going to see if you’d be ok with them using the guest room till we get this handled, but I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. Just say no and I’ll kick them out myself” I ask looking up at him

“If it was just the ex I’d say no,but since you’re friends with the brother and they’d both be here I guess it’s ok. But I’m coming with you guys to deal with this ‘case’ as you put it, I don’t trust them enough to watch you back” his gaze drops to the edge of my scars and I know he’s scared of what could happen.

“I think I’ll be ok with that, but you’ll have to follow instructions carefully, I know you can kill anything with ease but they have to be killed a specific way.” I explain as I move to hold his hands and bring his attention back to my face and he just nods 

We move back to the living room and Sam and dean are sitting on the couch quietly arguing over something, but I’m not sure what.  
Frank sits too and before I can leave to grab a chair for myself he pulls me into his lap and wraps his arms around me.

“just so everyone knows, this is Sam Winchester, my old hunting partner, his brother Dean, who was a hunting partner as well and now ex, and this is Frank, my boyfriend, whos legally dead so mention him to anyone and I'll Make you regret it for life,” I point at each one as I say their name.

“You’re hanging out with dead people now? Boy you really downgraded” Dean chuckles 

“ Dean I think you’re legally dead too so don’t even start with me. Besides Frank can and will kill you in more ways than you could ever imagine so tread lightly.” I warn

”He doesn't look scary to me.” dean dismisses the warning 

”then look up hell's kitchen’ punished and see how scary he can be” I retort, giving Frank an apologetic smile because I know he doesn't like me bringing it up 

”ok...I'm going to go grab my laptop and show you what we have so far.” Sam was quickly out the door leaving Dean, Frank and I in the awkward tension.

“So how’d you two meet?” Dean leans on his knees studying Frank

“ She was getting mugged and I stepped in, now that I know that her I know that she didn't need my help at all. But I’m glad I was there because I got to meet her, even if I did get shot” He says looking right at me the whole time.

“You got him shot too?!” Dean says with an accusing look on his face.

”Dean I didn't ’get you shot’ I shot you, there's a big difference” Deans face contorted at my words, obviously, he remembers that differently 

”Ok, I need to hear how that happened?” Frank says but just then sam walks in.

“ sorry but Sam needs help with this so it'll have to wait.” I shut him down quickly 

“Nah, I can’t help with that, I’ll stay here and chat” Frank gives me a shit eating grin which i in turn shoot back a glare and then move to the kitchen with sam

“Oh yeah that’s not a good idea, I know you both and unsupervised you two are bound to get in a fight so everyone with us” I say motioning with my head 

 

I get started on the research and nothing else is adding up, I get lost in my thoughts about this messed up situation I’m in.  
I never thought I’d see dean again, let alone have frank meet him.  
Will they fight and argue, will frank just keep his distance, will sam help me keep the peace or will he take deans side if things get out of hand?  
Sams voice soon draws me from the depths of my mind and I notice dean left at some point.  
“So why did you leave? I just woke up one morning and you were gone.” 

“I couldn’t take it sam, I felt unwanted and like I was only a burden to you guys, so I removed the burden. He didn’t want me around so why should I stay” I never look up from my own computer but I’m definitely not reading either 

“ You know he begged me for that whole first year to tell him where you were?”  
Now that gets my attention, I look up at him and he just gives me a sad smile before looking back down 

“And you didn’t?”  
Sam and Dean are so close I never figured my location would stay Secret, I just assumed dean didn’t care enough to come find me 

“Not until about six months ago when I accidentally let it slip. The next day I couldn’t find him anywhere and he was gone for a week. When he came back I could tell something wasn’t right but he still won’t talk about it. Knowing what I know now I’m thinking he came to find you and probably saw frank.” 

“Sam dean had his chance and things didn’t work fornus, he needs to get over that.  
I’m sorry, I really am, he went through so much that I didn’t know about, but that’s the past now and you can’t change history.  
I’m happy now and he needs to understand that”  
We go back to our research but soon there’s a knock at the door.  
Not doing much else frank gets up and opens it to reveal dean with two large pizzas 

“Hey I knew it would be getting late soon so I thought I’d grab us a bite. You still like pepperoni right?” He hands me the top pizza 

“Of course, I haven’t changed that much.”  
I gratefully take it from him and get the plates off the shelf.  
“ so this lore is confusing, like half of this says vampires and half says witch, I don’t know what to do. Maybe we can go take a look at thing tomorrow and see if that helps” I mumble around bites of pizza 

“Where did you find pizza at two in the morning?” Sam asks 

“ I don’t know, I just looked.” Dean shrugged 

“Holy shit it’s that late? I need to get to bed, I have to work in the morning” I scramble to eat and clean up 

“Yeah we need to head out and find a place to stay” sam says finishing off his slice.  
I send frank a quick look as if asking if it’s still out to offer our guests room and he gives me a short nod.

“Actually boys, me and frank talked it over and you guys can stay here till we wrap up this case”  
I look between both men looking for any reaction and sams the first to show any.

“We don’t want to put you guys out, but it is really late so maybe for tonight.” Sam says giving me a short hug

“Alright, the guest is down the hall, bathroom is right there, anything you’d need is in the closet. But I’m going to bed, Frankie, you comin’?” I ask extending my hand him and with a soft smile he gently takes it and follows me.

What I don’t see is how deans gaze is cast downwards and the sad look in his eyes. 

I wake up in four hours and begin to get ready for my shift at the coffee shop a couple blocks away.  
I move to the kitchen to get a pot of coffee going when I see dean just sitting at the table.  
I do what I need to before I finally speak up  
“What are you doing up dean?” I never turn around to look at him but I hear him let out a loaded sigh 

“I just couldn’t sleep, been thinking over things from the past” he says 

“Dean, don’t…” I start but he butts in 

“Look just let me finish.  
I never should have said anything I said that night, it wasn’t you that hound was changing for but you jumped in the way and almost got yourself killed.  
I was upset and scared and it came out as angry, and I know I was shitty to you the next couple of weeks, but I wasn’t upset at you , I was ashamed of how I acted and I was working on a way to make it up to you.  
But then I turned around and you had vanished and Sam wouldn’t tell me where you were, I tried for a year but I got nothing from him, I guess he was on your side with everything”  
he looked down and rubbed a hand over his forehead .  
“I know you have someone else now and this is a bad thing to do, but I never actually said out loud that I loved you and I had to tell you at least once.  
because maybe if I could have told you before, then maybe you wouldn’t have left”  
He finished and looked up with hopeful eyes 

“God damn you, three and a half years, that would have been perfect to hear back then, but it’s too little too late now” I say as I storm back into the bedroom.  
Frank sits up at the bang of the door 

“What’s going on? Are you you ok?” He asks looking around for any danger 

“I’m ok baby, just frustrated. Go back to sleep and I’ll tell you tonight when I get home” I give him a quick kiss and grab my stuff before walking out.

Frank is generally a level headed man, only getting angry when the situation calls for it.  
But in this instance I’m worried about the outcome


End file.
